After the Abbey
by KensiBlonde
Summary: I'm baaaack. In honor of my last M-rated fic 'I Call Your Name - Again' reaching 100 views, I decided to write this second M-rated, which takes place directly after 'Birth, Death, Love and Rice.' Chapter Two isn't that M-rated, but still some sexy.
1. Chapter 1

Sam ambled out of the little restaurant tucked on the hidden-away street and scanned around for where he'd parked his Corvette.

He was hugely relieved he'd been able to, well, relieve himself. He glanced back up at the slightly foreboding looking abbey, wondering what the hell he had come here for. He had foolishly supposed that after Diane abandoned Frasier at the altar that it all meant something - that he'd show up and she'd - well, he didn't quite know what. But instead she'd made it clear she was staying there and wouldn't be coming back to Cheers. She was nutty as a fruitcake, that one.

Still, it startled him how much he felt drawn to her - even after all of these months - even when she stood before him, bare of makeup, entombed in some kind of plain nun-like garb. In fact, he'd found it all pretty hot.

He reflexively shoved his hands in his pockets and crossed the street. It was then that he noticed a dark figure scurrying down the abbey steps - he noted the pinned up flaxen hair, the tall, sylph-like body. He knew her even from behind.

"Diane!" he hollered, before he had a chance to stop himself.

She turned, her eyes wide. He picked up his pace and approached, his heart thudding.

"Sam? Why are you still here?"

"Had to find myself a little boy's room - went to that restaurant over there. Have you been there?"

"No," she said, flicking her eyes down and not looking like she wanted to make conversation. He noted that she was rolling a small suitcase behind her. Now his heart really started lurching against his chest - dammit, why did she have such a visceral effect on him?

"Are you - uh - " he waved absently towards the abbey, "leaving?"

She looked up and nodded somberly.

"Yes, it's time to go. I had a moment of - well - I guess you could call it clarity. I can't hide out here forever."

"Well, can I give you a lift?" Damn him, what was wrong with him? What was it about her that made him say such things, against his very will, against his own self-interest?

He knew the answer to that - something about her just got to him, just put it right to him, a constant itch in his throat he needed to scratch, a continual faint ache in his chest.

"I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Come on! Are you going to walk back to Boston?"

"No, the train station is right up the street… that's how I came, and how I'll get home." Her face then softened, she blinked at him as a smile flittered along her lips. "But thank you, Sam."

She resolutely turned and started down the street, dragging her little suitcase behind her. She looked so forlorn, he wanted nothing but to catch up to her and grab her.

"Okay, then. Bye, Diane!"

"Bye, Sam!" She turned and gave a little wave. Again, his heart spasmed. God, how he hated her sometimes.

Sam got in his 'Vette and the engine purred to life. He rolled out of his parking space, and passed her as he drove slowly down the street. He got about a block away when he slammed on the brakes. Good thing there was no one driving behind him or he would have been rear-ended for sure.

He got out of the car and stood with his arms folded on the roof. Diane watched him with a half-amused glint in her eye as she approached.

"Yes, Sam, can I help you?"

"Would you get in the damn car?"

"Sam -"

"Just get in the car! Come on, Diane, don't be silly."

She tossed her head a bit and laughed at herself. "Oh all right, I guess I am being ridiculous."

Sam jogged around the car and relieved her of her suitcase, storing it in the trunk. Then he quickly opened the passenger side door for her and watched her glide in. He ran back around and slid into the driver's seat.

He took a deep breath, and cast a look her way. She looked back.

And, suddenly, with absolutely no warning, they hurled their bodies at each other over the seats, and were kissing fiercely. Sam was cradling her jaw with both hands and her hands were gripping his shoulders. The kissing was about as intense and passionate as he had ever experienced and he heard himself breathing her name in short lulls between lip locks.

Then a loud, violent, discordant sound startled both of them out of their fever. A driver was behind them, laying on the horn.

They looked into each other's eyes and laughed. Sam pulled the car over and the second he shifted into park, they were back at each other - devouring each other's mouths, breathing and sighing heavily, occasionally helplessly blurting,"I missed you." Their hands began to explore each other, Sam's fingers brushing over her nipples, hers relaxing softly onto his groin. They made out like teenagers in the grip of a hormonal frenzy - steaming up the windows.

Finally, their lips rested against each other, giving just the barest amount of space. Sam felt his fingers tangled in her upswept bun, unfastening the clips, letting her hair fall down and pour over her face. He was going to have her - right in the tight confines of his car - and he wasn't sure exactly how he was going to maneuver it, but by damn, nothing was going to stop him.

He began drawing his mouth along her neck, savoring the sweet tangy taste of her skin, and she sighed and tipped her chin onto his shoulder.

"Sam," she breathed, "there's a bed and breakfast up the street."

He heard her, but he couldn't stop himself, not now. His fingers expertly worked her dress buttons and soon the scoop of her neckline was loosened enough that he could slip his hand inside. He cupped her breast as his thumb grazed along her nipple. He brought his lips back to hers and they languidly explored each other mouths with their tongues.

Then it suddenly hit him - bed and breakfast! It was really only the "bed" part he cared about _. Get a grip, Malone!_ He couldn't believe how little self-control he had with her.

With a little moan, he forced himself to pull away from her - it was like separating a part of his body from himself. "Oh, I like that idea," he said.

He took in the road ribboning out in front of him and wondered how he would even be able to concentrate enough to drive.

"How - how far is this?" he asked.

"Just right up the street." She leaned over and began kissing his neck, her lips velvet and open, slow and eager at the same time. Sam felt his erection, already cement hard, nearly groan with the pain of not being able to plunge into her right that second.

"Uh, Diane, if you want me to drive, you have to stop that."

She giggled and relaxed back into her seat, a Cheshire grin lighting up her face, her milky skin flushed bright pink. She seemed to positively revel in the power she had over him.

Sam drove - he wasn't sure how long - until she pointed to a quaint, old-fashioned building. "Right here, Sam, stop." His senses were so clouded he felt like he was under water.

He pulled almost directly in front of the bed and breakfast. He leapt out of the car so fast he forgot to close his door, and jogged around to her side. He opened the door and she stepped out, her face still glowing. She knew what she was going to get - and her whole body was alive with anticipation.

"Come on, come on," he muttered, tugging wildly at her fingers.

"Sam! Your door!"

He reluctantly left her - worried even a few seconds would give her time to reconsider - and slammed his door shut, not bothering to lock it. It felt like it only took two steps to get back around to her – but if he could have vaulted himself over the roof to shave off half a second, he would have.

He grabbed her by the hand and they entered the B&B's foyer. Sam saw a small silver bell on the empty counter and he began banging it furiously with his palm.

Soon - but not soon enough for Sam – a portly woman appeared.

"We need a room!" he said, breathlessly, his words tumbling out of him. He might as well of been demanding an ambulance for all the patience he had.

It seemed like it took a century for the woman to check them into a room, get his payment, and show them how the key worked. Sam thought he would lose his mind when he felt one of Diane's fingers deliberately tracing circles inside his palm.

When he finally got the key and room number, Sam pulled Diane quickly away, almost running with her down the hallway. He got the key in the door, opened it, and mercifully they were now both inside.

He flung her up against the back of the door, and began kissing her and yanking her buttons open at the same time. He pushed her neck long with one hand, opening up a field of sensitive flesh for him to devour. Diane began helping him with the buttons and soon her dress was completely shed, and she attacked his shirt buttons, simultaneously sucking on the nape of his neck and dragging her hand along his chest, squeezing the hair between her fingers. Then she dropped her hand down to his raging bulge, and gripped him firmly. He gave a sharp intake of breath.

"Did you miss me?" she whispered into the soft spot below his ear.

"Oh, god, yes, honey..." he said, his knees weakening, his body nearly collapsing into her. He never felt so vulnerable with a woman than when he was with her.

Unlike past times when they'd connected physically since their breakup, Diane seemed to have no reservations about what she wanted. Sam kept expecting her to change her mind and stop things - not that it would help her at this juncture - a grizzly bear wouldn't have been able to drag him out of this room.

But in a thick blur of heat, hands, lips, tongues, sighs, and moans, they inched their way to the bed, neither one of them exactly sure how they got there.

That's where they spent the entire day and most of the night, their souls breaking open with longing, their bodies cataclysmic with razor-sharp pleasure, until they became so hungry they had no choice but leave in search of food.

In the end, Diane decided she'd return to Cheers.


	2. Chapter 2

Diane hadn't expected any of this – not any of it. She had sublet her apartment to a fellow student and was doing just fine at the convent. She enjoyed the honey-slow routine, the lack of drama, the easy silence, the sonorous but comforting chimes of the bells calling them to prayer and meditation.

There, she didn't have to see the heartbroken face of Frasier – she had caught a devastating glimpse of it just before she ran off. There, she did not have to hear the heartless voice of Sam, making jokes over the phone when she was practically begging him to admit he still loved her.

She could put them both out of her mind – and work on forgiving herself for what she had done, and how she had failed spectacularly not with just one man, but two.

And now here she was – somehow in bed with Sam, yet again. Oh, could these two ever leave each other alone? But she was so happy right now, so happy. She thought her heart might swell out of her chest.

She could smell his skin in her nostrils - still taste every sweet, musky bit of him in her mouth. She simply could not resist him and that was the unfortunate truth – there was some gravitational pull between them that she was so tired of trying to fight.

She unfurled herself from his warm, sleeping embrace and got in the shower. She came out and began combing out her wet hair, still feeling loose, aglow and tingling from the night before, and the memory of all they had said and done to each other.

Then she felt his lips on her neck, and his hand sliding down the curvature of her belly, another gripping her around her behind.

"You're up early," he said, giving her neck a delicate kiss.

She smiled at him in the mirror, relishing the relaxed, fully satisfied look on his face.

"Check out time is soon," she said.

He turned her around, pressing his naked body up against hers, forcing her back against the sink counter.

"I think we need to use up all of our time," he said, running his mouth along her neck, and pushing his fingers deep between her legs. "Every second of it."

"Sam," she gasped, beginning to feel herself edge towards the point of no return. "We can't go on like this forever."

"Why not?"

"Well, for one, I would love some coffee." She grinned, fluttering her orb-like eyes at him.

He couldn't resist anything she said right now – she could have told him to do the hokey pokey naked in the street and he would gladly done it.

"Fine, I'll go get some coffee," he said, reluctantly untangling himself. "Light, no sugar, right?"

"I'm impressed you remember that."

"Maybe I'm not the complete and total lunkhead you think I am, Diane."

He winked and disappeared into the bedroom. Diane wrapped herself in the B&B-supplied robe and stood near the open door watching him getting dressed. She took almost as much pleasure in watching him dress as in watching him undress.

She leaned against the doorframe.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"What you said yesterday – at the abbey – ah –"

He met her eyes for only a moment, but kept dressing, yanking up his pants and casting his eyes around for where his shirt had landed in their declothing frenzy from the day before.

"Yeah?"

"Well, you said…" She was reluctant to spoil this mood with her usual digging around for answers, but she could contain herself no longer – and in usual Sam Malone fashion, he hadn't taken it upon himself to enlighten her on his own accord.

She had a sudden stiff resolve.

"Sam, you said you came to Italy – was that true?"

"Yeah, I did," he said, nonchalantly. He still didn't make eye contact.

Here was the part where Sam Malone would shut down – he was nothing if not defenseless and vulnerable in bed – get him out of it, however, and she knew she had to tread very carefully.

"Well, um, you came to, um –"

He finally looked at her - and she detected a grain of impatience in his eyes.

"I came to – I don't know. Talk to you, I guess. When you made that call, it sounded like you were confused and I – I thought we should talk, ummm…"

He pretended he was looking for his baseball jacket. Of course he did. Diane never knew how it was that they could go from such soul-mingling intimacy to the coldness of near strangers in the blink of an eye.

 _I'm so nuts about you, Diane. You have no idea._

Had he really murmured that to her last night while holding her face and giving her languid kisses? Had she imagined it?

"Okay, Sam," she said. "I was just curious."

There was no sense pressuring him – she herself didn't know what she wanted. While he seemed to have some kind of unrelenting power over her, she had loved Frasier – she had spent a year with him. She already missed some of him, especially the way she never doubted how he felt. She just knew she shouldn't marry him.

"Let me go get some coffee," Sam said, and dashed over to her, kissing her quickly on the lips. "I'll be right back."

He slapped her playfully on the butt and disappeared.

Something in her heart deflated.

Sam walked down the little street, feeling jaunty and buoyant. The morning air was crisp and clean – he vowed to get out of the city more often. In fact, it would be nice to get out of the city with Diane more often.

He never felt so close to her as when he was in bed with her and could keep her mouth from running. It was when they were out of bed that they started having problems. He began to wonder if it was possible to have a relationship where two people did nothing but make love 24/7.

So far, she had miraculously not started grilling him about what it all meant – on some level, he knew she had the right to ask questions, but it always unnerved him. Why couldn't she just go with the flow? Why did she have to analyze everything to death, suck all of the fun out of it? Wasn't it enough for her to know that he'd flown across the ocean for her?

Sam didn't have the kind of mind that went too far beyond the present moment.

Many of the stores on the street hadn't opened yet, but he found a coffee shop and ordered two cups to go.

He came back out and took a deep inhale of the glassy morning air.

It was then he spotted a whimsical little vintage shop and decided to take a peek in the window. He peered at the classic tailored jackets, the perky stylish hats, the '50s album covers, and deep-hued old books. He thought about buying something for Diane.

That's when he saw the open black velvet box upfront – inside was an antique diamond ring, its luster bottomless and soulful. Something about its ethereal curves and slivery lights, its spray of tiny diamonds hugging the large center stone, drew him.

As if in a trance, Sam headed into the store.

* * *

The two of them decided to take a walk around the charming, elfin town before they had to head back into Boston.

Diane was happily shocked when Sam reached for her hand, firmly twining his fingers with hers.

"I saw this little park up the street," he said. "We can have our coffee there."

"That sounds delightful," she said, flashing him those big eyes. He could never resist the way she looked him, even when she was using words like "delightful."

They reached the small oasis, packed with spring flowers, bursting with poppy purples, reds, and yellows. Diane was surprised when he indicated that she should sit on a small wrought-iron bench. He obviously had something on his mind, and it wasn't too often he wanted to talk, at least about anything serious, so she was careful to say nothing.

"Diane, I did come to Italy. I guess I was in kind of a – I don't know – a panic or something. It's hard to explain."

"I know, Sam."

They heard a morning bird making almost comically urgent high-pitched trills.

When he said nothing more, her compulsion to speak finally overtook her.

"Sam, my life is so discombobulated right now. I feel – well, I'll just be honest with you – I feel terrible about what I did to Frasier. I don't know if I'll ever get over it. I mean, I guess I will… but he didn't really deserve that. He was a good man."

Sam looked down. She couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Uh huh. Frasier," he said. He thought about telling her how Frasier had shown up at Cheers and pulled a gun on him – but he decided that one would be best lost to history.

"Yes, and I – I mean, I didn't expect this to happen between us, this was what I was trying to avoid, and, well, I want to come back to Cheers, but… I also want to concentrate on my studies and get back to writing my novel."

"Sure, sure," Sam said, seeming distracted by something near his foot.

"Are you listening?"

"Yep."

"Well, I just – I don't want you to feel any pressure. I know you said in the abbey you don't feel the same way you did, and I just – well, I know we got carried away last night, but-"

"Oh, hey, you hear that bird? Boy, he's making a racket, eh?"

"Are you sure you're listening?"

"What'd you say?"

"Sam, this isn't funny…"

He chucked her on the knee.

"Kidding! Hey, Diane, look… we don't need to beat this thing into the ground, what happened, happened. I think we both had fun – I _know_ you did." He laughed.

"That's cute."

He relaxed back on the bench and spread his long legs out before him.

"Thank you, Sam," she said. "It's just that I'm so confused right now."

"Hey, sweetheart, do me a favor – let's just end this talk right now. It's not a big thing!"

He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. Then he glanced at his watch.

"Oh boy, we should get moving if we don't want to get stuck for hours in rush hour traffic."

They stood up and walked a little ways, silence aching between them. Diane wanted to reach out and touch him, but she felt she shouldn't after everything she'd just said.

How did they always end up back at square one?

Sam's thoughts were a jumble – he couldn't believe how close he'd just come to making an utter jackass out of himself. How stupid of him to forget that Diane Chambers would always, inevitably, indisputably, draw away just when he was trying his damnedest to draw her to him.

Sam felt the corners of the velvet box in his front pocket poke him lightly, almost tauntingly, in the pelvis as he walked.

He guessed he'd be able to sell it somewhere.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam pulled the 'Vette up to an open space near her brownstone apartment. The drive hadn't been too terrible, he'd managed to avoid the glut of rush hour, though there had been that snarl on the I-93. He'd zipped out of an exit and taken some back roads to Boston.

Diane turned to him, her big blue eyes wide. "Well, I guess this is me."

"Looks like."

They smiled at each other, but somehow, to Sam, it all still seemed sad, even though he knew he would see her tomorrow at Cheers.

"Thanks for the ride home," she said, giving a little salute, just as she had done just before she left for Italy – before she'd turned and rushed back to him and this whole thing had started back up again.

"No worries." Then reached out and grabbed her hand, bringing it to his lips for a kiss. He didn't know when he'd be able to do so again.

"Oh, Sam. You'll have to get my suitcase."

"Right."

They got out and he popped the trunk. He took out her little case, but held onto it, teasingly.

"Can I bring this up for you?"

She wagged her finger at him. "Oh, I don't think so."

"Yeah," he grinned. "Probably not the best idea."

"I'll leave you with this," she said. "'The feeling of health, the full-noon trill, the song of me rising from bed and meeting the sun.'"

"Um, yeah."

She took her suitcase from him, grazing her finger just slightly on his hand, smiled, and turned, her back to him, walking into her apartment - her back, her back, her back.

"Diane!" he yelled, unable to help himself.

She turned, bewildered, but not so bewildered.

He jogged up to her. "Hey, have you seen my blue and red Sox jacket in your place? I haven't been able to find it since I dumped you…"

Her eyes started to glaze with that look he knew so well. "Oh really? Since you dumped _me_?"

"Yeah, since I kicked you out of Cheers."

The glaze abruptly flared. "Sam Malone! I –"

He rubbed her on the shoulder. "I'm joking. Seriously, have you seen it?"

"I don't know. I have a few things, but I haven't really –" She couldn't bring herself to say that right after their break up she had gathered up everything of his she could find and shoved it into her closet and hadn't been able to look at anything since.

"So you might have it?"

"I'm not sure. I could check tonight."

"Well, maybe you could look now? I mean, who knows when I'll be back here… maybe never."

Her heart snagged. _Never_. Well, screw you, Sam Malone.

"If you want to wait here, I'll go look."

He rocked a little on his feet. "Yeah, sure. I'll wait here. I mean, if it's a problem for you. If you don't feel comfortable… That is, if you don't think you can control yourself…"

He recognized the flash of irritation in her eyes. How he loved to fuel it.

" _Control_ myself?"

"Hey, I just mean… if you can't trust yourself…"

" _Trust_ myself?!"

Now she was really starting to seethe. There was nothing he loved more than pushing her buttons – unless it was caressing and licking them.

"All I mean is – if you can't trust that you won't attack me or something, then I won't come up."

He could practically see the smoke spiraling out of her nostrils. God, how easy she was.

"Sam Malone! You can come up. You can do whatever you want. I don't give a donkey's ass what you do!"

"Fine, then it's settled and I'll come up and look for my jacket."

"Fine!"

What the hell had just happened? Diane didn't know. She only knew he had once more suddenly, somehow, gotten his way.

They went up to her apartment and she unlocked the door. She hadn't been in her apartment for two months and was hoping it smelled okay – she certainly hadn't expected him to be coming up with her. How had this happened again?

"Stay here," she said, once they got a few feet inside. "I'll go look."

"Sure, no problem." He raised his hands, sort of a white flag of surrender. She let go of her suitcase, shot him another glare, and disappeared into her bedroom. He stood in the living room, confidently striding his way further inside, bouncing on his feet. He heard her rummaging around.

A few minutes went by and then she called out, "I don't think it's here. I don't see it."

She came out carrying a little box. "This is all your stuff." She shoved it at him.

He looked inside – a few video cassette tapes, two sweaters, several pairs of boxer shorts, and a half-filled bottle of his best cologne - Stud. Even with the cap on, he could detect the smell of its ammonia-like aroma.

"Thanks. I was wondering where that Porky's video went."

"You're welcome." Her voice was clipped. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to change and run some errands."

"Right, I'll get out of your hair." He looked around and then made eye contact, grinning. "Oh, since I'm here, is it okay if I just go in and check for the jacket?"

"Sam, I just told you, it's not there." She was really tipping into level five agitation now. This was so fun for him.

"I know, but you might have missed it."

"A red and blue Sox jacket? How in the name of Hades would I not see that?"

"I don't know, Diane, you don't see a lot of things."

"Now, look here…"

"Come on, what's the big deal? I go and check your closet for two seconds! Any reason you're being so pig headed? Besides the usual?"

She swept her arm to the side, bowing a little. "By all means, go right ahead."

"Thank you very much," he said, nodding as if he'd finally quelled an out-of-control toddler. He sauntered into the bedroom. She stood, arms folded, one leg anxiously tapping the floor.

"Diane, can you come in here a minute?" he called.

"Now what?!"

"Just come in here, I don't want to yell."

"Sam Malone, this is most ridiculous—"

"Just come in here! Or are you worried you're going to try something you shouldn't?"

That really goaded her. "What?" she asked, stalking closer to the door, but unable to see him from where she stood. "You are really testing me, Mr. Malone! I suggest you get your things and-"

"Just come in here, would you? It will only take a second."

She tossed her head, completely fed up with him. Then she marched into her bedroom.

"What is it?" she demanded. She looked around, but didn't see him.

Suddenly, he came out of nowhere and snatched her around the neck and drew her mouth to his. He dug his fingers into the back of her hair, his tongue plunging into her mouth. He felt her instantly sigh and relax. Once he felt she was under control, he pulled slightly away.

"This is what I was looking for," he breathed.

He brought his mouth back to where it belonged, the kissing heating up quickly, as it always did, and he felt her circling him around the waist with her arms, and her sighing getting deeper. He eased slightly away for a breath, then swooped in for her neck with his hot mouth, and she said, barely audible, almost begging, "Sam… not again."

"Yes again," he said, nodding, running his hand over her breast, one thumb circling her nipple through her dress.

She dipped her face into his neck and inhaled deeply, skimming her palm along his chest and up to his throat, where she spread her fingers out, cupping below his jaw with the space between her thumb and forefinger.

"Sam," she said, tugging at his lower lip with her teeth. "Why do you do this to me?"

"Because." He dove in for more deep kissing. Her hand remained circled around his jaw for a few moments and then she slid both of them down the crease in his muscular back and brought them to his firm ass, gripping tightly, pulling his erection into her. He moaned into her mouth, his hands around her head, his thumbs tracing light circles on the tips of her earlobes.

They stopped for a moment, breathing against each other, Diane's fingers stroking the base of his neck, then entwining in his thick hair, the hair she loved so much.

"Sam," she said, trying to make eye contact under lids, but they were too heavy with coursing hormones to open fully, "I thought we agreed -"

"Agreed what?" he asked, skimming his lips along hers lightly, one hand planted on her ass, massaging it.

"That we'd just - be friends for awhile."

"Mmm," he hummed against her neck. "This is friendly."

She laughed a little, smiling into his mouth, unable to help it. They swayed back and forth, pelvises pressed firmly together, the heat between them unstoppable now - they both knew it.

"Sam," she whispered, standing on tippy toe to reach his ear, "You know I can't resist you, and you're being very unfair."

"Oh, I'll be fair," he murmured into her neck, then sucking on it, drawing out long shudders of euphoria from deep within her core. "I'll be so fair. I promise. This will be all about you."

Suddenly, he whisked her up and draped her on the bed, his body cascading over her, his fingers working the buttons on her dress, his thumb gliding into the fold of her neckline and stroking the hard sensitive nipple behind her bra, his tongue pulsing with hers, continuing to tease deep exhales out of her.

"Oh god," she sighed, giving in to everything, wanting it so badly, more than she'd ever wanted anything. How was it possible that she wanted him even more right now than she ever did? It simply couldn't be, and yet it was.

She felt him slowly lift her up and pull her dress off over her head as she shook her hair around her face. Her arms eagerly reached to disengage him from his shirt but in a flash, he had it off.

One of her hands went for the erection straining against his zipper as the other traced his nipple, and his mouth ducked onto hers again, and he was moaning, those familiar sounds of intense pleasure that always got her even wetter, and then they tumbled back onto the bed and were making each other feel the way only the two of them knew how.

 _To be continued…_


End file.
